


Lost in the world of demons

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Main character is done, Roommates, main character is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: Yuki was a normal teenage girl, funny how a lot of stories start like this… but she never expected to be kidnapped and forced to live with Demons as part of a student exchange program. How is one human meant to deal with the Avatars of the seven deadly sins?
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me to make chapters longer.  
> Do not ask me to update sooner.  
> Main fics (List can be found on my discord, Twitter and Tumblr) are updated Mon-Fri  
> My side fics (any fic not on the main list) are updated whenever I feel I want too.  
> This is a hobby, I have a life outside fics and once I start taking demands on making longer chapters or updating when you guys want it is a chore. And you will be surprised how quickly I will stop writing the moment it becomes that. I have a plan set out, so just wait for updates. I will get there eventually when I want too, not when you want too.

**Author's note: So a none bnha fic, If you have played this game, I hope you enjoy my take on the MC, and if you haven't its a fun game, but you don't need to play it as things will be explained later on. I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**This is a side fic, and doesn't have an update schedule so please don't go asking for updates.**

* * *

* * *

Yuki sorted her hair out, checking now she looked in the mirror. She beamed at her reflection, once satisfied with her outfit, she smirked and gave herself a wink. Grabbing her bag, she headed downstairs.

“Heading out already? We haven’t long finished breakfast.” Yuki stopped and smiled at her mother who stood at the kitchen door.

“Yep, school starts tomorrow and everything, we’ve got to make the most if our last day of summer, right?” She grinned making her way to the front door and put on her favourite button boots. “See… Ark! JACK!” Yuki dodged before her big brother could mess up her hair. She hoped as she put on her final boot, opening the door and ducking under Jack’s arm. “See you later” She ran off.

“She’s gotten fast.” Jack huffed, smirking. Their parents shook their heads laughing.

Yuki ran down the path, happily greeting everyone she passed with a smile. She lived in a small town, everyone knew everyone, most of them chuckled at her over enthusiastic greetings. Yuki stopped at the lights, bouncing on the balls of her feet until she could continue her trip. Yuki stretched as she yawned, walking into the park. It had become the number one meeting spot for their friendship group to meet up over summer holidays. And today was the last day, she wanted to spend as much with them as possible after all, come the school period, Yuki would be too engrossed with her studies to meet with friends in a social, non-academic way.

“Yuki!” A voice called, she grinned and ran over to her friend. The one who called her over was Akira, he was more like Yuki, the two were the energetic friends. Hana and Oscar were quieter, preferring to be silent as listen to Akira and Yuki bicker amongst themselves. Hana more socially awkward with a hate of large crowds, Oscar more serious, only really getting loud to stop Akira from running into stupid situations, something that actually occurred more often than not.

“Morning guys!” She greeted

“Morning, how was the walk over?” Hana asked

“More like run… did you run all the way here?” Oscar asked curiously.

“You better not in those boots” Akira added, glancing at the heel on her boots.

“First, Akira, I have mastered these boots. I am the button boot master, do not underestimate my powers. Secondly, I did run all the way here, I have a big brother I must escape every morning in fear of him messing up my hair. And thirdly, it was lovely Hana.” Yuki smiled.

“Well, we have plans lets go.” Akira said, Yuki and Hana rolled their eyes as Oscar lectured him on the importance of patience’s.

The friends walked though a forested area with experienced steps. They had been coming here for years, the path gone, yet always in sight for friends.

“Going to be weird heading back to school tomorrow.” Akira muttered.

“Just… try not to cause trouble this year.” Hana warned

“Oh, you know I can’t promise that.” Akira laughed

“I’ll keep him in line when I can.” Oscar said

“We’re counting on you Oscar. I believe in you!” Yuki beamed, Oscar sighed, but smiled.

“Going to get stuck in your studies again?” Hana asked

“Naturally, got to beat my big brother in grades.” Yuki nodded.

“You’re scary competitive sometimes Yuki.” Akira admitted.

“You’re just jealous of my marks.” Yuki stuck her tongue out.

“I say both of you are right.” Oscar said. “Hana, you have any goals this year?”

“Um, not really.” Hana muttered. “But I know I want to join the movie club.”

“Going to find people to watch the rom coms with?” Akira asked. Hana blushed lightly. Yuki grinned, she glanced up at the light blue sky.

“You okay Yuki?” Hana asked

“Yeah, I just don’t want any of this to change.” Yuki smiled

“Can’t say I disagree, this is pretty awesome.” Akira smiled. “We’re always gonna be besties, right?”

“Totally.” Yuki nodded. Hana and Oscar nodded in agreement. “Group hug guys!” The friends laughed, and a close group hug.

Yuki got home at sunset, closing the door behind her.

“That you Yuki?” Her dad called.

“Yeah, oh that smells great.” Yuki sighed happily, as she began to remove her boots.

“Wash your hands and sit at the table!” Her mom called.

“Okay Mom!” Yuki replied, before ducking under Jack’s arm. “Aha!” She smirked, right before tripping over her own feet. Jack burst out laughing. Yuki got up, pouting. “Bully.”

“I’m your big brother, Yuki, it is my job. It is literally in the job description of being a big brother.” Jack laughed. Yuki grumbled light but couldn’t help but smile fondly.

Yuki yawned, she had gone for a shower after dinner. She sat on her bed and dried her hair. She smiled softly, tomorrow was sure to be a good day, a new school year, college in fact. It was pretty exciting, and sure, she and her friends would be busy to hang out as much as they did, but they would still be around. They still agreed continue study sessions this year, someone needed to help Akira after he will sleep through every class. Yuki sighed fondly and tucked her self in, curling up and pulling a teddy close to her chest. There was a soft knock at the door. She glanced over to it.

“Yeah?” she asked, Jack peeked into her room.

“Hey, sorry, I forgot to give this too you earlier… I am leaving for work early tomorrow, so I will miss you.” Jack sat at the end of her bed, Yuki sat up and accepted a small key ring, it had two teddy bears, on with her name and one with his. The one with her name had a bow on its ear saying sister, his one had a bow around its neck saying brother. She smiled.

“Thanks Jack. I love it.” Yuki said.

“Love ya sis, even if I tease you relentlessly.” Jack smiled.

“Love you too Jack. I will see you for dinner tomorrow then.” She nodded.

“Yep, night Sis.” Jack left her room, closing the door softly. Yuki lay down and held the keyring above her head, before holding it close. _Yeah, she really didn’t want anything to change…_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello to all My readers, this is an Emergency notice!!!

The app, Fanfic pocket library has access to all works on A03 and is letting people read them at a profit to them! Please report them, but sadly, this app will affect all my guest readers, as within the next 24 hours I will be locking all of my works so only those who have an account on A03 will be able to read them. This will then remove the fic from the app. This is a warning to all, guests, please make an account if you wish to continue reading.  
If a time comes where the app is removed, then I will happily unlock my works again, but right now, someone is profiting from our works and We need to stop them. Locking is the only option right now!  
I am sorry for this news. I hope everyone has a good day.

\- Fluff Master!

**Author's Note:**

> New facebook Group - https://www.facebook.com/groups/533763714083813/  
> The Magic Bound Trilogy - https://magicboundtrilogy.tumblr.com/  
> feel free to follow me on Tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/9CPUXrv  
> The Ultimate Floof Mob - https://discord.gg/EpkzX85  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Youtube channel- https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3NsjuD5yj6zGCPkx_2y7QA?view_as=subscriber


End file.
